Konna ni chikaku de
by SweetLonelyWriter
Summary: She was in love with him ever since she came in the academy but no matter how she shows it, Natsume didn’t show any interest in her and most of the times ignore her. songfic! one-shot


**Me: I'm lazy to type hahhaha so enjoy!**

Hallway

"Naaaaaaatttttttsssssssssssssuummmmmmmmmeeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuunnnnnn!" yelled the cheerful brunette. She was in love with him ever since she came in the academy but no matter how she shows it, Natsume didn't show any interest in her and most of the times ignore her.

Natsume ignored her as usual. He was having a bad day and Mikan only made it worse.

"Leave me alone" Natsume said coldly.

"demo, I just want you to cheer up! I just thought you might need an acquaintance! (did I spelled it right? ) besides, I wanted to see you Natsume-kun" she said sweetly.

"Well, I don't need one so leave me alone" he said

"aw, don't be like that Natsume-kun"

"will you just stop pestering me! You're so dense, you know!!!!!!! I don't love you okay? Just leave me alone!" Natsume shouted at her, pissed.

Mikan knew that yet she didn't want to accept it. It hurts her when she thinks about it. She smiled at him like nothing happened. She wanted to cry. But not in front of Natsume. She yawned. . She thought of something that Natsume wouldn't notice that she is about to cry.

"ja ne Natsume I'm gonna sleep now! I'm tired". Water in her eyes. She walked away

"who sleeps in 12 pm at noon....tch...weird" Natsume cooled. She took his anger on Mikan but he knew himself that he hurt her feelings. He didn't meant to.

Shit. I forgot it's my birthday today! He noticed something on the floor. It was wrapped. She dropped something while she walked away. He picked it up and noticed his name on the card. He opened it and it said "Happy birthday, Natsume. I'm sorry if you wouldn't like this gift. You could burn it or throw it away if you want to. I love you –Mikan"

Natsume opened the gift and there was an hourglass. He hates to admit it but he actually liked her present. _I love you. _That word kept repeating on his mind. Even though he treats her badly, she still love him. He sighed and went to the Sakura tree but an unexpected thing happened while he was walking there.

The lights was turned on and

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME!" Narumi said on the stage using a mic.

Everyone gave him a present

"how did you know."

"Mikan-chan told us that we should have a surprise party for you...this was all her idea...." Ruka said

"oh." He did not know what to say. Why was she so kind to him? Even though he hurt her many times.....he can't understand her...Narumi suddenly spoke using the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Miss Sakura Mikan!"

Mikan came out of the stage

"I would like to greet Natsume a happy birthday...I love you!" Mikan said not embarrassed on what she said.

"BOO" the fan girls said

Mikan rolled her eyes "oh, shut up"

Everyone laughed

"I dedicate this song to the person I love most, Natsume"

**KONNA NI CHIKAKU DE**

**By Crystal Kay**

**Koi ga setsunai to**

**Sugu soba de kizuita ano yoru**

**Datte hoka no dare yori**

**Anata no koto wo shitteru kara**

**(Love is so sad**

**I realized it that night you were next to me**

**Cause better than anybody else,**

**I know you so well)**

When she came into this school......She fell in love with Natsume............... but it's so painful when she knew that he doesn't feel the same way

**Itsumo no sarigenai**

**Yasashisa sae kono mune wo shimetsuketeku**

**(Even your casual kindness**

**Makes my chest tighten)**

**Konna ni konna ni chikaku de mitsumete mo**

**Doushite doushite tada no tomodachi na no?**

**Donna ni donna ni tsuyoku omotte itemo**

**Tsutaerarenai you don't understand**

**I'm so in love with you**

**(This, this close I'm watching you**

**Why, why are we only friends?**

**No matter how, no matter how strong my feelings are**

**They don't reach you. You don't understand**

**I'm so in love with you)**

She is watching over him all the time....she always show him how she loves him...yet he doesn't still get it....

**"Genki nai yo ne?" to**

**Anata kara iwareta shunkan**

**Namida kakusu AKUBI de**

**"Nebusoku ka na?" tte ii wake shita**

**("You're not feeling too good?"**

**you said, and in that moment**

**I yawned to hide my tears**

**"Lack of sleep, maybe?" was my excuse)**

She always tried not to cry in front of him

**Ichiban taisetsu na**

**Hito ni uso wo kasaneteku... ima no watashi**

**(The lies to my most important person**

**Keep piling up****c that's the current m****e)**

**Mainichi mainichi mune ga kurushii kara**

**Ikutsumo ikutsumo nemurenu yoru wo koe**

**Hajimete hajimete deatta ano hi ni mata**

**Modoreru no nara ii no ni...**

**I'm so in love with you**

**(Every day, every day, my heart is in pain**

**Countless, Countless sleepness nights overcome**

**That first, that first day we met**

**It'd be so great if I could return to it**

**I'm so in love with you)**

It hurts her....that he doesn't get that she's so in love with him. She always cry at night and can't sleep thinking about him. She wished she could go back to the first day they met....and avoid this pain...

"**AISHITERU" to tsugetara kitto**

**Mou nidoto egao ni wa modorenai kamo shirenai**

**Keredo mo tomodachi no mama tsukuriwarai wa**

**Kore ijyou, watashi dekinai kara**

**(If I confess that "I love you"**

**I probably won't be able to smile again**

**But to continue as friends, with fake smiles**

**I can't take take it any more)**

She always smiles to hide her pain but she can't take it anymore...tears started to fall from her eyes

**HONTO wa HONTO wa zutto suki datta no**

**Itsudemo itsudemo aishi tsuzuketa no**

**Anata ni anata ni dodoketai kimochi wo**

**Aoi sora he to sasayaita**

**I'm so in love with you**

**(The truth is, the truth is I always loved you**

**Always, always, I kept loving you**

**To you, to you I want to send these feelings**

**I whisper them to the blue sky**

**I'm so in love with you)**

She always loved him.....even though it hurts...she wants to send her feelings to him but he doesn't understand........

**Konna ni konna ni chikaku de mitsumete mo**

**Doushite doushite tada no tomodachi na no?**

**Donna ni donna ni tsuyoku omotte itemo**

**Tsutaerarenai you don't understand**

**I'm so in love with you**

**(This, this close I'm watching you**

**Why, why are we only friends?**

**No matter how, no matter how strong my feelings are**

**They don't reach you. You don't understand**

**I'm so in love with you)**

The song ended. Everyone was silent. A few seconds later. They cheered. They liked her singing. And while they are cheering some are saying one more time.....Natsume was speechless, he hadn't heard a voice so angelic yet.....when he looked at the stage, Mikan wasn't there anymore

**Sakura tree**

'_Natsume, no matter how I show you, you still don't get it demo I will not give up on you, that's a promise!'_

_------end--------_

**whew! That's tiring please review!**


End file.
